Youko y vampiro
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Tras huir de Konoha, Narue Namikaze y su familia viven en el territorio de los zorros demoniacos, esto se debe a que son una familia de youko de la que forman parte la lider del clan, Kyubi Kurama y la youko de sombras Kyuuki. A los 16 Narue asiste a yokai gakuen, pero Konoha manda genin a la academia para localizar a Naruto, supesto jinchuriki y falsa identidad de Narue en Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

Naruto y Rosario vampire no son de mi propiedad y este fic es sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 1: Primer día de clase.

Como de costumbre los civiles de la villa de la hoja acompañados por algunos ninja estaban atacando al jinchuriki del Kyubi no youko, un niño de cuatro años de cabello rubio, dentro de la mente de este, tres voces discutían:

"_Tienes que ser fuerte, cuando seas genin podrás defenderte."_ dijo una voz masculina, _"¿Estas tonto? Naru-chan salgamos de aquí"_ dijo una voz femenina, _"Usa un kawamiri y desaparezcamos sin llamar la atención."_ contesto una segunda voz femenina.

Entonces uno de los ninjas saco un kunai y se preparo para atravesar el corazón del joven rubio, al ver esto las voces del interior de su mente le gritaron al unisono_** "¡DEFIENDETE!"**_

En respuesta al grito, una luz surgió del rubio, que cegó a todos los presentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con un grito ahogado una chica pelirroja se despertó, casi al instante una mujer de cabello negro largo sobre el que asomaban dos orejas animales del mismo tono negro entro en el cuarto portando una guadaña.

"¡Naru-chan!" Grito la mujer, pero al ver que la chica estaba bien, se acerco a ella "¿Que pasa Naru-chan."

"Estoy bien, Kyuuki obaa-sama, era otra ves el sueño de Konoha" dijo la pelirroja

El recuerdo del día que abandono la villa de la hoja aun atormentaba a la pobre chica, incluso con el apoyo de sus dos abuelas y sus padres, Namikaze Narue aun recordaba el día.

En realidad el chico rubio conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del Kyubi, era Narue Namikaze hija de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, los cuales estaban habitando el sello que Narue portaba, tras haber sido heridos por un Uchiha enmascarado tratando de liberar a Kyubi no Kurama de su control.

Aquel día hacia ya 12 años había marcado el inicio de los planes de Minato para ser libres, el motivo es que Minato, había creado un sello que hacia a Narue parecer un niño hasta que la niña estuviese lista para abandonar la villa.

¿Y por que iba yondaime Minato Namikaze a fingir su muerte y la de su mujer para huir de Konoha? Sencillo, Minato Namikaze era un youko hijo de una youko llamada Kyuuki y Kushina era la hija de Kyubi Kurama. Pero eso no era todo, Minato era descendiente de la sucubo Mercelina Ygvar, lo cual causo que a sus 16 años Narue necesitara llevar una gargantilla negra que bloqueaba la influencia de sucubo en su sangre, pues utilizaba el hechizo 'charm' de manera inconsciente.

"Cálmate tesoro, ponte tu nuevo uniforme y baja a desayunar, tus padres y Kurama querrán despedirse de ti antes de que salgas para la academia" Dijo la mujer dejando a la chica para cambiarse.

Un par de horas después la chica llevaba el uniforme de la escuela yokai, la gargantilla con la que bloqueaba su sangre de sucubo y esperaba junto a sus familiares al autobús del instituto.

"Cariño, te vamos a echar mucho de menos." Dijo Kushina mientras abrazaba a su hija, para después ponerla frente a su padre.

"¿Que tienes que hacer si algún macho intenta propasarse contigo?" dijo el rubio, en respuesta la chica genero una esfera de chakra, sonriendo con malicia "Bien hecho princesa" Dijo Minato acariciando la cabeza de la chica con una sonrisa causando que su hija pusiese un puchero mientras se peinaba.

Una mujer pelirroja le entrego una pulsera azul cielo,"Escucha, esta pulsera ocultara tu olor y tu nivel de poder para evitar accidentes."

"Hai, Kurama obaa-sama" respondió la pelirroja.

Finalmente el autobús llego al lugar y Narue entro en el, dentro del cual se sentó junto al único otro pasajero, un jovencito moreno que parecía preocupado.

"Hola, me llamo Tsukune Aono ¿y tu?" pregunto el chico tratando de iniciar una conversación para calmar sus nervios y de paso hacer amistad con una chica guapa.

"Narue Namikaze, un placer Aono-san" Si bien Narue no era amiga de las formalidades, lo cierto es que su vida en Konoha le había causado ciertos problemas para confiar en la gente y por ello era muy educada con todo aquel en quien no confiase.

El chico lo interpreto como que la chica era algún tipo de oujo-sama y por ende era así de educada, ambos jóvenes mantuvieron una conversación ligera hasta que el autobús se detuvo y de repente la pelirroja se quedo paralizada, Tsukune miro a su alrededor y vio unas puertas gigantescas, en la distancia podía verse una montaña con cuatro cabezas esculpidas.

"c...conductor ¿po...por que nos detenemos aquí?" Pregunto Narue nerviosa, en respuesta el conductor abrió las puertas del autobús y entraron en este dos chicas y un chico; una de las chicas tenia cabello rubio claro y los ojos azules sin pupilas, la otra tenia el pelo azul oscuro y tenia los ojos blancos, por su parte el chico era moreno y tenia los ojos negros.

Los tres llevaban el uniforme de la escuela y una gargantilla muy similar a la de Narue, algo que ella reconoció como las radios que utilizan los ninjas, por eso no le sorprendió nada oírles hablar en susurros, al contrario que a Tsukune al cual le choco muchísimo que la chica de cabello azul diera un gemido de asombro antes de empezar a susurrar algo muy nerviosa, tras mirarla con su byakugan.

Tsukune notó la diferencia en el comportamiento de la pelirroja, al principio Narue se mostraba orgullosa y seria, tras unos minutos de conversación, resultaba educada y cariñosa, no obstante desde que esas tres personas entraran en el autobús se había empezado a comportar nerviosamente e irritada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente el autobús llego al destino y los tres jóvenes desconocidos (para Tsukune) se fueron en dirección a la escuela, Tsukune decidió quedarse junto a Narue que se había detenido y parecía enferma.

"¿Estas bien Namikaze-san?" pregunto Tsukune.

Al ver autentica preocupación en los ojos del humano, fácil de saber para la joven por el olor, ella le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo "Puedes llamarme Narue, Tsukune-kun."

Al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, Tsukune se había quedado embobado, tanto así que ninguno de los dos vio venir una bicicleta que los arrollo.

De ese modo Tsukune se encontraba en la envidiable situación de tener una de sus manos sobre uno de los muslos de una hermosa chica de larga melena rosa y la otra sobre el pecho de la pelirroja.

Cuando Narue abrió los ojos y fue consciente de la situación actual fue incapaz de contenerse y sacó 2 colas de zorro rojas con las puntas negras y le lanzo un puñetazo al chico, dejándolo caer sobre la otra chica.

El chico se levanto rápidamente, haciendo que la chica de cabello rosa reaccionase, esta se disculpo por atropellarlos e iba a proceder a limpiarle la sangre de un pequeño corte de la cara a Tsukune pero para sorpresa de los otros dos, le mordió el cuello.

"Lo siento mucho, no he podido evitarlo porque soy un vampiro, mi nombre es Moka Akashiya." dijo ella avergonzada, Narue la saludó y se presento seguida por Tsukune.

Preocupada la joven vampiresa siguió disculpándose y cuando dijo que Tsukune había sido su primera vez bebiendo sangre de una persona, la youko coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Tsukune y con gran seriedad le dijo "Mas te vale cargar con la responsabilidad."

Finalmente los tres empezaron a reírse dirigiéndose al auditorio donde tendría lugar el discurso de inicio del año escolar.

Tras el discurso Narue, la cual se había separado de Tsukune y Moka, se dirigió a la clase que le correspondía, al entrar vio a los 3 que habían venido de Konoha, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos y se sentó junto a una niña mucho mas joven que llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo y capa con su uniforme.

Una mujer con gafas, de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros entro en el aula y llamo la atención de los alumnos.

"Mi nombre es Ririko Kagome y seré vuestra profesora de matemáticas y tutora de la clase, ahora presentaos por favor."

Los distintos alumnos fueron presentándose hasta llegar el turno de la chica pelirroja, justo después de la pequeña Yukari Sendo.

"Mi nombre es Namikaze Narue, me gustan las artes marciales, la cocina y el arte." dijo la joven youko.

Tras ella fueron los ninjas quienes se presentaron, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino, cuando Sasuke se presento, la temperatura del aula bajo tremendamente y todos los presentes escucharon un gruñido.

A lo largo de la clase los otros alumnos mostraron su evidente descontento por la presencia de la niña debido a que era una bruja y Narue planeaba hablar con ella tras las clases, pero a la hora del almuerzo, un tipo con gafas (Que a Narue le recordaba extrañamente a cierto personaje de un videojuego/1) se la llevo repentinamente.

La youko se hubiese marchado para buscar a sus dos nuevos amigos para comer con ellos y poner el máximo espacio entre los tres ninjas y ella, pero la gran cantidad de feromonas que emitía el tipo que había secuestrado a Yukari la hizo decidir ir en busca de la brujita.

Gracias a su olfato, la pelirroja encontró con facilidad a Yukari, la cual se encontraba en estos momentos envuelta en el cuello de el secuestrador, que estaba declarandole su amor incondicional y su deseo de estar con ella.

"Disculpe Rokurokubi-san, ¿le importaría soltar a Sendo-san?" dijo Narue entrando en el campo de visión de el yokai que tenia atada a Yukari.

"Mi nombre es Kubisaku Nagai, Namikaze-san y agradecería que no tratases de interponerte entre Yukari-chan y yo." dijo el chico.

La pelirroja se llevo distraídamente la mano a la gargantilla mientras que le miraba a la cara "Aléjate de Sendo por tu propio bien, ella no esta interesada en lo que sea que vendes."

Nagai soltó a la bruja el tiempo justo para atacar con su cuello a Narue, pero esta se quito la gargantilla del cuello, activando así su sangre de sucubo.

Sin dar tiempo a que Nagai pudiese hacer nada, Narue lo miro a los ojos activando 'charm', y con voz seductora le dijo.

"Suelta a la chica, y vamos a divertirnos Nagai-kun" Afectado por el hechizo, el rokurokubi soltó a la chica y se acerco a Narue como un zombi.

Tan pronto como el monstruo se había alejado de Yukari, la chica libero a Nagai del conjuro y corrió hasta Yukari volviendo a colocarse la gargantilla.

Nagai intento recuperar a su objetivo y se encontró con el puño en llamas de Narue en mitad de la cara, noqueandolo al momento.

Tras asegurarse de que el asaltante no iba a volver a atacar, la pelirroja se acerco a Yukari y le tendió la mano.

"¿Estas bien Sendo-san?" pregunto preocupada Narue.

"S...si, esto...¿Por que me has ayudado? Los yokai odian a las brujas" dijo la bruja tímidamente pues ya había sido victima del desprecio de los otros yokai en el pasado.

"A mi me da igual que seas una bruja, eres una chica muy mona y seguro que muy lista, si estas aquí es que eres lo bastante lista para estarlo." Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Sorprendida por la respuesta de Narue y por encontrar a una yokai que la aceptaba, los ojos de la bruja empezaron a humedecerse y en segundos empezó a llorar abrazada a la pelirroja, que le devolvía el abrazo mientras le hablaba dulcemente.

"Tranquila Yukari-chan, todo va a salir bien, estoy contigo" Dijo la pelirroja hasta que la brujita dejó de llorar y se dirigieron juntas al aula, donde tendrían el resto de las clases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era un nuevo día en la escuela y Narue iba camino a la academia desde los dormitorios, cruzando el bosque, cuando el chico moreno de Konoha la asalto y se la llevo a rastras hasta un claro del bosque, donde las otras dos ninjas la esperaban.

"Te encontramos dobe" Dijo triunfalmente el chico de Konoha.

"¿A que te refieres Uchiha-san? ¿Por que me traes aquí con Yamanaka e Hyuuga?" Pregunto Narue haciéndose la tonta.

"Me refiero a que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del Kyubi y un pervertido que esta fingiendo ser una chica mientras se oculta en una escuela para monstruos." Respondió el chico activando su sharingan antes de poner cara de confusión.

Con una falsa sonrisa preocupada, la joven se acerco al Uchiha mientras buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme"¿Estas bien Uchiha-san? ¿Quieres un colirio para esos ojos rojos?" dijo la pelirroja

El Uchiha pretendió utilizar la capacidad hipnótica del sharingan para obligar a la pelirroja a confesar, pero era inefectivo.

"¿Pensabas que el clan de los zorros demoníacos no iba a crear una contramedida contra las técnicas de control mental de los Shinobi?" pregunto la pelirroja, calmada.

Decidido a atrapar a la pelirroja aunque fuese a la fuerza, Sasuke lanzo una patada a la cara de esta, la cual la detuvo con un dedo a escasos centímetros de su cara, para después agarrarlo por el tobillo, lanzarlo a las alturas y darle un golpe de palma que lo envió contra un árbol con un sonoro crack.

"¿c-como te atreves a hacerle esto a un élite Uchiha como yo?" gimió Sasuke dolorido.

"Con suficiente entrenamiento, incluso el mas débil de los entes, puede igualar la fuerza de un vampiro o la velocidad de un hombre lobo, por el contrario un genin, por mas que diga ser de la élite, jamas podría vencer a un yokai de clase S." Dijo la joven.

El Uchiha empezó a hacer sellos de manos para ejecutar un jutsu katon, cuando una palangana cayo sobre su cabeza noqueandolo.

"Alejaos de Narue Onee-sama" sonó la enfadada voz de Yukari desde el camino que llevaba a la escuela, allí con expresión valerosa, la joven bruja apuntaba desafiante con su varita a las dos kunoichi e iba pasando de una a otra.

Con una dignidad propia de una dama, nuestra protagonista procedió a burlarse del ninja inconsciente, "Lo has derrotado con una palangana, jajajaja, el poderoso clan Uchiha, vencido por un articulo de limpieza. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?" pregunto Narue recibiendo una negación de la brujita.

"Te adoro Yukari-chan." Dijo la pelirroja abrazándose a la bruja y dándole un beso en la frente para después marcharse riendo con ella hasta la clase ignorando el ardiente sonrojo de la bruja.

Mientras tanto, cierta vampiresa demostraba su poder por primera vez ante un atónito Tsukune al causar que cierto orco conociese su lugar.

**Fin del capitulo.**

/1 ¿solo a mi me recuerda a Hal Emmerich/Otacon de metal gear solid?

Y aquí tenemos mi nueva aportación al universo Narutoxrosario vampire, este proyecto es de momento solo una idea y al igual que otros de mis nuevos fics sera actualizado mucho mas lentamente que los demás.

En este caso os presento un universo en el que Naruko, en este caso Narue, es por parte de madre nieta de Kurama, en este fic hembra, y por parte de padre es nieta Kyuuki, la youko protagonista de "kitsune no akuma to kuroi madousho".

Por otra parte también es descendiente lejana de la sucubo Mercelina Ygvar I (astarotte no omocha), esto le otorga habilidades de sucubo, pero por motivos que se explicaran mas adelante es incapaz de dominaros de momento.

Los ninjas de Konoha tendrán un papel bastante activo en la trama, llegando a protagonizar su propio arco argumental.

Importante, en este fic Narue sera buena amiga de Tsukune y querrá protegerle, pero no se vera atraída por el, no obstante para cambiar la trama original, Yukari estará enamora de de Tsukune, Narue y Moka.

Narue encontrara un novio a lo largo de la historia (no sera Kuyo), quizás un OC a no ser que me deis una idea mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.

Naruto y Rosario vampire no son de mi propiedad y este fic es sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 2: la tradición y la domadora.

Narue, vestida con un traje de entrenamiento chino, estaba entrenando con un arco en el bosque que rodeaba el dormitorio femenino, gracias a su olfato, había podido localizar a los ninjas que tozudamente la perseguían, lo divertido es que ninguno de ellos notó que a lo largo del bosque había cientos de clones de la youko practicando distintos estilos de combate, incluidos el estilo del clan Uchiha y el jûken de los Hyuuga.

"¡Hey ninja-san, si vais a estar espiándome ¿os importaría ser útiles y sujetarme el arco mientras practico mis artes marciales?"

Su única respuesta fue un silencio espectral, de modo que indignada dejó su arco arco colgado de una rama y tomando una guardia de karate comenzó a practicar su técnica mientras seguía hablando.

"¿Que opináis sobre lo que nos dijo la encargada anoche chicas?" Dijo Narue recordando la advertencia de la yokai encargada del dormitorio.

Inicia el flashback

"Escuchadme todas las de primer año." Llamó la encargada del dormitorio femenino de la academia.

Cuando todas las residentes del susodicho curso se reunieron en el salón del dormitorio la mujer continuó hablando.

"Debo advertiros de cierto peligro." empezó la mujer atrayendo la atención de las chicas.

"Desde hace años existe entre los nurarihyon la tradición de usar sus poderes para robar la ropa interior de una de las chicas." Explicó la encargada, causando cientos de gritos en contra de los nurarihyon.

"¿Porque hacen algo tan estúpido?" pregunto una chica desconocida.

"Porque las medidas de seguridad de nuestro dormitorio son de las mejores del mundo paranormal, de modo que colarse en el, demuestra un gran poder y un gran valor, por ello solo los que lo logran pueden liderar una hyakki yakô, los que fracasan solo pueden confiar ser parte de una." Explicó la encargada.

Fin del flashback

"No estamos seguras de que haya uno en la academia, pero si se acerca a mi, le arrancare la cabeza." respondió Ino sin pensarlo.

"¡Sabia que estabais ahí! ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ducharme antes de ir a clase." se rió la youko mientras recogía su arco y se marchaba a su habitación.

Las clases del día fueron bastante aburridas y por algún motivo no había visto a Tsukune y Moka en todo el día, había pasado un día bastante bueno con Yukari, aunque podría jurar que alguien la estaba espiando pero lo atribuyó a los ninjas.

Tras pasar la tarde, Narue estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando su puerta se abrió lentamente y en silencio.

Un joven de largo cabello blanco se coló en la habitación y lentamente se acercó a la figura de la chica durmiente, sus atributos animales ocultos, su pecho alzándose y bajando al ritmo de su respiración y su pijama ligeramente abierto, mostrando una generosa cantidad de escote.

"Jeh, es realmente preciosa, un espectáculo que merece ser presenciado, pero no he venido a eso."Dijo el nurarihyon clavando su mirada en el cuerpo de la chica.

El joven se dirigió hacia la cajonera de la chica y se disponía a buscar en ellos, cuando la voz de Narue sonó desde la cama.

"Gracias por la apreciación, ahora aléjate de mis cajones antes de que te convierta en carne picada." Gruño la chica mientras apuntaba sus zarpas al cuello del intruso, pero este se deshizo en bocanadas de humo negro.

"Otra vez sera, Namikaze-san." Dijo la voz del chico desde todas partes a la vez.

La chica olfateó un poco antes de hacer un gesto de agarrar algo y segundos después tenia al intruso atrapado por el cuello de su kimono.

Como si el joven no pesase nada, la youko lo arrastro todo el camino desde su habitación, hasta la puerta del dormitorio, para echarlo de un empujón ante la mirada de todas las chicas que habían oído la corta trifulca.

Por desgracia, se había olvidado de cerrar su habitación cuando salió con el joven nurarihyon y no se dio cuenta de que uno de los cajones de su armario estaba abierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, la chica empezó a cambiarse, cuando se dio cuenta del cajón abierto y tras revisarlo a fondo dio un grito ahogado, pero que atrajo a Yukari, que la estaba esperando fuera.

"¿Que ocurre nee-chan?" Preguntó la bruja al ver a la pelirroja llorando.

"Alguien me ha robado mi hoshi no tama"Respondió la chica entre sollozos.

"¿Que es una hoshi no tama?" Preguntó Hinata desde la puerta, aparentemente las dos kunoichi eran sus vecinas en el dormitorio.

Demasiado abrumada para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que podría resultar dar información a las kunoichi, la chica contesto a la pregunta.

"La hoshi no tama es una joya que representa el alma de un kitsune, si alguien la roba podría usarla para controlar al zorro propietario." Respondió Narue.

"¡Te ayudaremos a buscarla!" Dijo Hinata, antes de ir a buscar a Ino, su misión era atrapar al jinchuriki del kyubi, y permitir que su único sospechoso pasase a estar bajo el control de otro ser podría dificultar su misión.

Las chicas ignoraron las clases y se repartieron por toda la academia tratando de buscar la esfera, pero todos los chicos con los que habían hablado eran completamente inútiles, como si estuvieran en un trance, si Narue hubiese estado en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales habría reconocido el efecto del hechizo charm.

Repentinamente los ojos de Narue cayeron sobre un chico que olía como el nurarihyon de la noche anterior y salto sobre el con las garras fuera.

"¡Tu! ¡Has tenido que ser tu! ¿Donde esta?" Gritó Narue completamente cegada por la ira.

¿De que me hablas? me interrumpiste antes de que pudiese llegar a robar nada." se defendió el nurarihyon.

Entonces una risa irritante, resonó tras ellos.

"Hohohohoho, ¿acaso la zorrita a perdido algo?"Dijo la voz.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron y vieron al autentico prototipo de la oujo-sama malcriada, cabello rubio en grandes tirabuzones, pecho enorme y maliciosos ojos negros.

La recién llegada volvió a reírse con esa voz irritante y sacó algo de su maletín, una esfera que emitía una cálida luz blanca.

"Deberías guardar mejor este tipo de cosas" dijo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la esfera, entonces una cola de león surgió de detrás de ella, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y su cabello feral.

"Imagínate lo que podría pasar si un beastmaster la encontrase, podría usarla para dominarte y convertirte en su esclava."Dijo la desconocida al tiempo que una llama negra envolvió la esfera y los ojos de Narue perdían el brillo de la vida.

"¿Quien eres y que has hecho?" rugió Yukari, apareciendo de repente y apuntando su varita a la desconocida, la cual chasqueo los dedos y Narue arrebato la varita e inmovilizó a la bruja.

"Soy Kizoku Reina, la beastmaster y mientras esta joya este en mis manos, también lo estará Namikaze-san." Respondió la recién identificada rubia.

Acto seguido las dos desaparecieron del lugar a altas velocidades.

El joven nurarihyon se dio cuenta de algo, había sido el quien había abierto la puerta del dormitorio de Narue de modo que era culpa suya que ahora estuviese bajo el control de la beastmaster.

Al tener esta revelación, dio un potente puñetazo al suelo y sus ojos se cargaron de determinación, iba a redimir su error aunque le costase la vida.

No fue difícil para las dos kunoichi, la bruja y el nurarihyon localizar a Reina, la rubia estaba sentada en un claro del bosque, mientras Narue vestida de sirvienta le servia una taza de té, sus orejas y dos colas a la vista de todo el mundo.

"Suelta a Namikaze en este momento." Rugió el nurarihyon, mientras desenvainaba una katana.

En respuesta la beastmaster chasqueó sus dedos y la pelirroja lanzó una de sus colas al chico, que trató de esquivarla, pero recibió el impacto de una flecha lanzada por Reina y que atravesó el hombro de Narue a su paso.

Al ver la herida en la youko, el nurarihyon se evaporo en humo haciéndose invisible, ni siquiera Hinata y su **byakugan** podían verlo, pero desgraciadamente Narue no necesitaba verlo, su experiencia de combate y su olfato bastaban para ello.

Entonces las dos colas se lanzaron hacia Reina, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella, acompañadas por un gemido de dolor.

Como si alguien hubiese levantado una cortina, el nurarihyon volvió a hacerse visible, atado con una de las colas mientras la otra le atravesaba el estomago.

"Me pillaste Namikaze-san" sonrió el nurarihyon, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salia de su boca.

Al verlo Narue empezó a lagrimear. "Nu...ra...ri...hyon...¿Por...que?" dijo la chica resistiéndose al control de la beastmaster.

El chico sonrió "¿Sabes porque te elegí como objetivo para cumplir la tradición del nurarihyon?" Preguntó a pesar del dolor.

Mecánicamente y gracias a toda su fuerza de voluntad, Narue negó con la cabeza.

"Porque al verte el día del ingreso, quede prendado de ti," dijo el nurarihyon antes de empezar a reírse, "Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de cautivarte, aquí estoy, haciendo el ridículo al dejarme llevar por la ira, en lugar de esforzarme en quedar bien para que te enamores de mi."

"Que bonito, dile tu nombre, que tus ultimas palabras sirvan para algo" se burló Reina mientras sacaba la joya para darle a Narue la orden de matar al chico.

"Hibari Kagami, pero ella podrá oír mi nombre cuantas veces quiera, después de acabar contigo."Dijo el joven e inmediatamente después, Yukari pasó volando con su escoba y le arrebato la esfera a la beastmaster, mientras las kunoichi le lanzaron un kunai para cubrir su huida.

Tan pronto como la esfera que estaba en manos de Yukari, entro en contacto con Narue, la esfera se fundió con su cuerpo, sus ojos se re-enfocaron cargados de ira hacia la beastmaster, al tiempo que la herida de su hombro se curaba.

La cola que aun estaba alojada en el joven Hibari se deshizo en energía dorada que empezó a curar la herida del nurarihyon, antes de volver a formarse detrás de Narue.

"Has jugado conmigo como con una muñeca, ahora te toca pagar pagar el precio," Gritó la youko al tiempo que las sombras a su alrededor se concentraron en ella y formaron una guadaña.

Sin decir una palabra, las dos yokai se lanzaron la una contra la otra, Reina había cambiado su arco por una lanza y la usaba para bloquear los envites de la guadaña y las dos colas.

Narue hizo un arco ascendente con la guadaña que la beastmaster desvió con su lanza, arrebatandole la guadaña y lanzandola al aire, en respuesta una tercera cola broto desde detrás de Narue y agarró el arma en el aire antes de atacar con ella en un arco descendente.

"¿Tienes mas de dos colas y dominas las sombras?" preguntó la rubia bloqueando el ataque del nuevo apéndice.

La chica no contesto y manipuló las sombras para que creasen flechas que atacaron a Reina, envolviéndola en sogas de sombras.

"Sorpresa." gruño la youko, tomando una postura de karate y lanzando una rápida sucesión de golpes antes de clavar su puño derecho en el estomago de su oponente desestabilizandola, para después recoger su puño para reunir energía y con un giro clavarle el codo del mismo brazo en el estomago, seguido de tres veloces puñetazos, una patada y un ultimo golpe con la fuerza de sus dos colas libres y su puño en llamas, lanzando a la beastmaster contra un árbol, que cayó sobre ella.

"**Karate no ôkina ugoki, youko no bájon, môen toripuru ken**." gritó la joven tras su técnica.

Hibari al verlo silbo por lo bajo en reconocimiento "recuerdame que nunca te enfade mi youko hime." le dijo el nurarihyon a la pelirroja.

La youko miro al chico con mirada calculadora antes de preguntar "¿Se ha curado la herida?" a lo cual el asintió y en respuesta recibió una sonora bofetada.

"Eso por intentar robarme la ropa interior, por intentar ligar conmigo en mitad de la confusión y por verme con este vestido vergonzoso." Rugió la joven, antes de ejecutar una ilusión para tapar su atuendo, antes de marcharse se detuvo y se giro en dirección a las kunoichi y el nurarihyon.

"Gracias por ayudarme, Hinata-san, Ino-san e Hibari-san; os debo una." dijo sonrojada mientras sus tres colas se agitaban tímidamente, para inmediatamente después agarrar a Yukari e irse corriendo al dormitorio.

"¿Que ha... sido eso?" preguntó Hinata.

Ino la miró incrédula. "Creía que tu serias la primera en descubrir la timidez" dijo Ino.

Hibari se acarició la cara donde Narue le había abofeteado y sonrió, metiéndose la mano en un bolsillo.

En el bolsillo notó una tela, al sacarla se encontró con unas braguitas con un agujero en la parte superior del trasero y con ellas una carta.

'Estas son nuevas, cuando descubrí que yo era tu objetivo, decidí dejar estas para que las robases, tomatelo como el pago por devolverme mi esfera, suerte con formar tu hyakki yakô.' decía la carta, que se transformo en una hoja de árbol marcada de lápiz labial, tan pronto como el nurarihyon acabó de leerla.

"Jeh, mira por donde acabó de recibir un gran regalo de mi princesa."Dijo el nurarihyon para si mismo.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en la habitación de Narue, la brujita estaba examinando el vestido de sirvienta mientras la youko se cambiaba.

"Oye nee-chan, ¿Que ha pasado con la hoshi no tama?" preguntó Yukari.

"La hoshi no tama se manifiesta en los youko cada vez que les va a crecer una cola hasta que desarrollan la séptima, luego vuelve a su cuerpo." Explicó Narue.

"¿Entonces la tercera cola de hoy era nueva?" Preguntó otra vez la pequeña.

En respuesta la youko mostró cuatro colas, "¿Quien ha dicho que solo tenga tres o cuatro?" Repuso Narue.

"Pero espera, ¿no usaste el hechizo charm cuando me salvaste del rokurokubi?" siguió preguntando la pequeña.

"Así es, podríamos decir que yo soy algo así como 90% youko y 10% sucubo, ademas soy también una kunoichi, pero cualquiera puede serlo, los nacidos shinobi solo son distintos en que ellos pueden usar su chakra desde su nacimiento." explico Narue.

"¡Mi nee-chan es genial!" Exclamó la niña. "¿Podrías enseñarme a ser kunoichi?" Preguntó.

Narue empezó a reírse mientras asintia y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Por su parte Tsukune volvía a ver el poder de Moka, cuando Ura Moka lo salvo de la sucubo Kurumu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Narue se sentó en su sitio de la clase e Hibari se sentó en la mesa de la youko.

"Hibari-san, ¿podría saber porque te sientas en mi mesa?" Dijo la chica.

"Como ya te he dicho, me he quedado prendado de ti y quiero ofrecerte el puesto de segunda en mi hyakki yakô como mi esposa, al verte ayer vestida de maid y tener tus..."Empezó Hibari, para ser interrumpido cuando la youko le tapó la boca con una mano completamente sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Te juro que como sigas hablando, te sacare las tripas y te devorare." Dijo la pelirroja mientras que apuntaba sus garras a la cara del chico.

"Tranquila Narue-chan, solo tu y yo podemos oírlo gracias a mis ilusiones, los demás solo nos están viendo sentados." dijo Hibari antes de intentar besarla, ganándose un puñetazo en llamas mientras Narue susurraba "Aprende tu lugar".

Repentinamente Moka alzó la cabeza y cuando Tsukune la miró, la vampiresa le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. "No se porque, pero me siento mas unida a Narue que nunca."

Fin del capitulo 2.

Nurarihyon: es un yokai que puede colarse en el hogar de la gente, oculta su presencia con sus poderes y puede evaporarse en humo negro.

Este Nurarihyon tiene las diversas habilidades mostradas en Nurarihyon no mago.

Este yukai a sido el ganador de la encuesta para elegir a la pareja de Narue, y al igual que ella va a unirse al grupo de amigos de Tsukune.

hyakki yakô: La procesión de los cien demonios, un grupo de yokai liderados por el nurarihyon que vaga por las calles al caer la noche.

Hoshi no tama: es una esfera que contiene el poder de un youko, teóricamente contiene el alma y el poder de un kitsune para permitirle tomar forma humana, aquel que se lo devuelva conseguirá un deseo por parte del zorro.

En este fic solo se manifiesta cuando el zorro va a ganar una nueva cola.

Beastmaster: es una de las clases de demonio que aparecen en la saga Disgaea desde el segundo juego, aumentan los poderes de las bestias, en este fic se trata de una raza de yokais que pueden tomar el control de aquellos yokai que son animales en su base, incluidos los dragones.

Reina Kizoku y sus sirvientes va a ser una enemiga recurrente, algo parecido al Team Rocket en pokémon o a Linda en Neptunia.

**Karate no ôkina ugoki, youko no bájon, môen toripuru ken****.**: es una versión zorruna del power burst de Hitomi en DOA5, desconozco cual seria la traducción de la técnica original, de modo que solo puedo traducirla como **Grandes movimientos del karate, versión youko, môen de triple puño**, podéis ver la técnica original en youtube o PS3, XBOX 360 o VITA.


End file.
